nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Kafrad
Category:Kafrad Category:Countries Category:Constitutional monarchies Kafrad (pronounced /'kafrəd/)), is a Katzenstaatian protectorate located to the west from Russia and to the east from Denmark with a population of 250 thousands. The country borders on Russia to the east and Denmark to the west. History The first Kafrad settlements appear in 2000 year BC. Then Gauls counquered the whole East Germany, Fyun, Kafrad and West Russia. The Gaul Empire was bigger then the Roman. But after 20 years the Gunns came from the far east. The east Gauls moved to Fyun, and Gunns conquered the west Russia. Kafrad became a neutral territory. Only in 1300 one of the leaders of Kafrad, Basil I, united the whole territory into the one kingdom. The kingdom included the island of Fyun, the cities Kafrad, Smolyensk and Kursk. Basil constructed a new city, Derptgrad, west to Kursk. But few years later Russian knyaz Svyatopolk ordered to kill Basil I, and the kingdom of Kafrad felt into the civil war. The "Monarchists", leaded by Aleksey Komnenos and the "Triballists", leaded by Ion Smolenskyu were fighting mainly in Kafrad. Aleksey's base was island Fyun, and Ion's - Derptgrad. The civil war ended in 1323 with the death of Ion Smolenskyu. Aleksey entered the Kafrad and proclamed himself as the king Aleksey I. But Russia was against Kafrad. The Moscow knyaz Dmitry declared war on Kafrad and captured Smolensk. King Aleksey asked the Pope for help, and he send the Holy Order of St. James. Aleksey gave them the city of Derptgrad, and the order began the bloody VIII-st Crusade. Only in 1341 the war ended. The countries accepted peace: the cities of Smolensk and Kursk were attached to the Moscow Tsardom. In 1345 the island of Fyun was counquered by the Petty Kingdom of Svaldebrok. Six years later the Petty Kingdom was conquered by the Denmark. The period from 1345 to 1604 was the Kafrad's bad days. The country was slowly destroying from inside. And in 1604 Kafrad was conquered by the Holy Order of St. James. They knew that the 57% of Kafrad population was protestantic. From 1604 to 1612 the Kafrad was under the catholic rule. In 1612 the Russian Tsar Aleksandr I annexed the whole East coast of Inland Sea. The Russian rule was destroying Kafradish traditions. The Kafradish Language was prohibited, all documents were in Russian. But some people decided to save the language. Among them was Aleksey (III) Komnenos. In 1912 Russian emperor Nikolay II issued the Kafrad Act (rus. Акт о Кафраде). By this document Kafrad became the authonomic kingdom in the Russian Empire. The king of Kafrad was the Russian emperor. Kafrad in the First World War The Kingdom of Kafrad declared war on German Empire on the 1st of August, 1914. The 1-st Kafrad Army was under command of gen. Iov Darke, who bravely died on 27 June 1919, right before the Treaty of Versailles. The debut of the army was during the battle of Warszaw: solgiers attacked the positions of Germany and have taken the city without any help of artillery. The army was sieging Fyunstat in 1915, Kiel in 1916, Warszaw in 1916, Potsdam and Berlin in 1919. Left: Kafradish solgiers in respirators near Plotzk during the gas attack, 1918. The size of the army was 80 000 after the mobilization in 1914. In 1918 the size of the army was only 32 000. After the war In 1918 Russia used to sign the Treaty if Brest, but Kafrad didn't sign it. Kafradish army at that moment was near Plotzk in Poland. After the de-facto declaring of independence the kafradians elected the Upper Council, which was ruling the country upon 1921. In 1921 Kafrad became de-ure independent again. The King Aleksey III reformed the government, added the Parliament to the country. The Kafradish Language became official again. Aleksey III wrote the Kafrad Constitution in 1939. In 1941 the country was under the German occupation. After the end of the war Kafrad entered the Soviet Union as KSR. In 1991 KSR was the last republic declared independence. After the independence some scientists found the oil in the Inland Sea, and Kafrad was the first country to build the platforms. Modern History In 1995 Kafrad founded the Inland Sea Trade Alliance (ISTA). In 1998 - joined Neutral Countries Defence Alliance (NCDA). From 1999 since 2004 - member of World Assembly. Rejoined in 2015. In 2047 Katzenstaatian forces occupied Kafrad. From that moment Kafrad had been existing as a Katzenstaatian protectorate. Geography About 98% of the country is the plains - Kafrad is situated on the East-European Plateau, which starts on the border of Denmark and Germany and ends with the Uralic mountains. Kafrad itself doesn't has any forests. Kafrad is divided into two parts: Mainland and Oceania. Oceania is a so-called province which consists of the Kafradish Islands: the Komnenos Archipelago in Pacific, the Isle of Bornholm in the Inland Sea (conquered in 1956 by the Soviet Union) and the Schpitzbergen (which is the territory of three countries: Russia, Kafrad and Norway after the 1961 treaties) Government Kafrad is a constitutional monarchy and a parliamentary democracy. The Monarchy of Kafrad is ceremonnial in modern times, with King Alexey III of the house Komnenos being the current monarch and head of state. The current head of government is Prime-Minister Basil Ions. The Kafradish Parliament is consisted of two houses: The Upper Council as the upper house and the Parliament as the lower. The Kafradish Constitution was adopted in 1939. Administrative Divisions As said above, Kafrad consists of two parts: Mainlands and Oceania. Each part has 50% seats of the parliament. Mainlands are divided into who provinces: Kafrad and Derptstad. Derptstad is a rural region with the only industrial presence in the city of Derptstad, while Kafrad is more industrial. Law Enforcement and Justice The Kafradish legal system combines elements of common law and civil law. There are only three courts in Kafrad: The High Court (or the King Court), Mainland Court and Kafradish Territories Court. Law enforcement in Kafrad is carried out by 15 seperate police forces, which are responsible to the Ministry of the Interior. Additional law agencies are the Kafrad Task Force, a national SWAT unit, the Kafradish Border Police, and the Kafradish Secret Service, responsible for counter-espionage, anti-terrorism and providing state protection to people or artifacts. Military The Kafrad Defensive Army (Kafradish: Kafrad Kron Bron Armee, Kafradish King Defence Army) contain about 30,000 active members, with 35 000 members of reserve. The KDA is divided into three branches: the Army, the Navy, the Air Force. The KDA heavily relies on Katzenstaatian Defense Force for weapons and training and participates in wars of Katzenstaat as an ally. Economy Kafrad is a mixed-country: 51% of its economy is agriculture and 39% is industry. The main agricultural region is Derptstad, while the main industrial region is Kafrad. The currency of Kafrad is the Rouble, which has been in circulation since 1914. Transport Kafrad owns a good transport system consisted of: * The Kafradish Route System, with the total length of 500km. The main routes, called highways, lead to the main cities and tourist locations. The Kafrad route 12 is built on the shore of Inland Sea and goes from the border with Denmark to the Draugh river north of Kafrad. The Route-12 is a favourite place for tourists, featuring a lot of hotels and historical places, all of them situated on the beautiful shore. The other famous route is Route-1, which is going from the Northern part of the Country and the border with Denmark (northern) to the Russian border in the south-east. The route goes through Kafrad, Derptstad and several other cities. It is called the "main artheria of the country". The route is part of the European routes E65. * The Kafradish Railway network, with its length of 623 km. It is divided into three parts: Kafrad City Metro, which is the light metro, serving Kafrad and its suburbs. About 37 000 people use this metro (per week). The other part is the Kafrad Local Railway. They are slowly dissappearing because of the Kafrad Modernisation Program - all of them are transformed into the modern hi-tech railroads. The Modern Railroads provide the speed of 130 km/hour, which allows to travel very fast about the country. Demographics Language 78% of the population speak the Kafradish language as their first language and almost all of the population can speak it fluently. The Kafradish language is a Slavic language. Russian is spoken by 23% of the population as their first language, with the Russian-speaking community concentrated on the east and north-east part of the country and on the Schpitzbergen. Russian is the second official language of the country. Category:Katzenstaat